


Supermassive Black Hole

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Seujung jariku terisap, dan aku terjerumus ke dalam lingkaran hitam paradoksal.Jitsui x Readers | Terinspirasi dari Muse - Supermassive Black Hole





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Ini bukan poetry, POV berada di sudut pandang Readers. Bahasa yang kugunakan sangatlah imajinatif jadi jangan pakai logikamu, turuti alur saja. FF ini menceritakan keadaan psikologis Reader kepada Jitsui di ff-ku "Not Like This" (kupublish nanti, sudah tersedia di Wattpad).
> 
> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Supermassive Black Hole [fanfic] (c) Natsume Rokunami  
> Supermassive Black Hole [song] (c) MUSE

*** * ***

_Jejak ... jejak ..._

 

_... hitam, memutar, spiral ..._

 

_... menjebak._

 

_Titik ... titik ..._

 

_ikuti ... masuki ... terjatuh ..._

 

_menunjuk pusat dengan jari._

 

_Aku ..._

_... tak_

_bisa ..._

_lari._

 

_**Tak bisa lari dari lubang hitam.** _

*** * ***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_joker game (c) yanagi koji_

_a jitsui x reader fanfiction_

**Supermassive Black Hole**

_written by natsume rokunami._

_supermassive black hole [song] (c) Muse_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dibodohi.

Aku ditipu sedari awal.

Bentuk itu seperti lingkaran hitam yang sangat indah, bertaburkan bintang-bintang dan lingkaran galaksi penghias ruang hampa.

Dia berputar ... berputar ... seperti spiral. Tanpa sadar biji mataku terus mengikuti jejak-jejaknya, aku kemudian tertarik untuk semakin mendekat.

Indah.

Seperti pusaran, namun berbentuk asap hitam bertabur permata. Dia adalah keindahan lain di tengah luasnya antariksa. Lebih indah dari Andromeda, lebih membuat penasaran dibanding ekor komet.

_Inikah yang dinamakan Black Hole?_

_Ya, lalu apa isi di dalam pusaran itu?_

Aku tersenyum, biji mataku memutar seperti spiral, aku terhipnotis. Aku terhipnotis oleh keindahannya.

Pusaran itu seperti puting beliung, aku tertarik untuk menyentuh ujungnya.

Aku terhisap kuat, tubuhku dililit oleh ekornya yang hitam legam dicampur biji-biji bintang yang menyala. Aku tak tahu, aku baru menyadari, bahwa _Black Hole_ ini lebih besar dibanding informasi dalam buku ilmiah.

Ini sangat besar sekali. Seperti kubangan, tidak, Laut Hitam. Tapi seluas samudera, samudera hitam dengan taburan bintang begitu banyak seperti menabur tepung ke adonan roti.

Ekor yang beberapa saat lalu kusentuh itu kemudian melilitku hingga wajah. Aku sesak, tak bisa bernapas, mulutku mengap-mengap mencari oksigen. Tidak, sejujurnya tidak ada oksigen di ruang hampa.

Tapi ketika ekor itu melilitku seperti belitan ular, jalur pernapasanku seperti ditekan. Penglihatanku kemudian dibutakan. Aku ditarik masuk ke dalam, berputar pelan seperti gasing kekenduran rotasi, aku telah sempurna tenggelam dalam belitannya. Aku mengira aku akan mati sebentar lagi.

Aku memang sudah tertipu dengan pintu masuknya yang indah.

Benar-benar sangat tertipu.

Aku tak mengira kalau lubang pusaran ini sampai sedemikian dalamnya. Cahaya yang kulihat di tengah pusaran hanya tipu muslihat belaka.

Tak ada cahaya di dalamnya. Hanya ada kegelapan.

Aku tak tahu akan dibawa ke mana. Aku hanya dapat mengikuti ke mana pusaran hitam ini membawaku. Apakah mengarungi zaman? Atau aku diasingkan ke planet tak bertuan? Atau aku justru dilempar begitu saja ke bintang yang baru lahir dan meleleh di dalamnya?

Aku tak tahu.

Hitam ini penuh dengan paradoks dan aku tidak tahu ke mana labirin ini menuntunku pergi.

.

.

.

_Feel me now._

_Hold me, please._

Penglihatan yang sempat dibutakan, perlahan beranjak melihat dunia. Aku mengira akan bertemu pandang dengan dunia baru di mana pusaran ini membawaku pergi, tapi lagi-lagi aku menemukan sebuah pusaran mendatar dari gabungan ribuan atau berjuta-juta planet kecil, tidak jauh beda dengan galaksi, tapi kurasa di depan mataku bukanlah sebuah galaksi.

Titik pusat pusaran itu seperti sebuah mata yang tengah memandangku. Mata dengan biji hitam kelam, lagi-lagi aku penasaran, cara mata itu menatapku membuatku ingin tahu segala yang ia ketahui di balik mata yang tampak selalu melihat.

Mata yang seperti tahu segalanya.

Tapi aku takkan terjebak dua kali, aku tidak bergerak. Aku seperti melayang di kepadatan spasi ruang hampa, namun aku masih bisa bernapas.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kegelapan di belakangku seperti membutakanku.

Aku kembali menoleh ke depan, di sana terdapat taburan bintang yang kurasa adalah satu-satunya penerangan di dalam pusara gelap. Namun bintang tetaplah bintang, mereka akan muncul kemudian menghilang, kemudian muncul lagi secara acak. Kedip-kedip kemerlap seperti lampu bohlam rusak.

Mata itu terus mengawasiku. Aku mencoba bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, betapa terkejutnya aku kalau biji hitam mata itu mengikuti persis seperti mata yang tengah mengawasi gerakan orang.

Mata itu seperti terkunci kepada diriku sendiri.

_Feel me now._

_Hold me, please._

Aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang berbicara. Apakah benda itu baru saja berbicara? Berbicara kepadaku?

Aku tidak melihat di mana letak mulut benda itu, aku hanya dapat melihat taburan galaksi membentuk pusara spiral dengan mata itu sebagai medan pusatnya.

Aku seperti mengenal suara yang baru saja berbicara kepadaku.

Aku terperanjat, aku melihat di balik netra hitam itu, terdapat telapak tangan yang mencoba menembus lapisan hitam tersebut. Menggedor-gedor, tidak hanya satu tangan saja tapi juga dua tangan. Sepasang tangan mencoba untuk keluar, menembus, menggedor-gedor ingin bebas.

Sempat saja aku kehilangan tarikan napasku.

Lama-kelamaan, lapisan netra itu merobek sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti. Kedua tangan melolos keluar dari lubang yang tercipta, memperlebar akses agar memudahkan mereka menerobos keluar.

Aku ketakutan setengah mati.

Tangan itu meronta-ronta seperti meminta pertolongan, lapisan netra itu lama kemudian semakin memulih, lubang itu perlahan memulih dan mencoba menutupi lubang yang menganga. Namun tangan itu tidak membiarkan lubang tersebut pulih.

_[Name]-san!_

_[Name]-san!_

Ada suara yang memanggil-manggilku di balik lubang itu, apakah suara itu berasal dari pemilik tangan tersebut? Tapi siapa?

_[Name]-san! Cepat masuk!_

Eh?

Apa?

_[Name]-san, kau harus mengikuti aku, kau dalam bahaya! [Name]-san!_

Suara itu ... sama seperti suara tadi, ketika netra itu belum berlubang. Aku kira mata itu yang berbicara, tapi ... 

Aku maju selangkah.

Apakah suara tadi berasal dari pemilik tangan di balik lapisan netra itu?

Suara itu, aku seperti mengenalnya. Aku merasa suara itu adalah orang yang kukenal, aku tahu, dan aku merasa jantungku mulai berdegup tak normal, perlahan-lahan mengencang.

Bagaimana ini?

_[Name]-san, yang harus kaupercayai adalah aku, bukan mata ini! Kau ditipu!_

Aku ditipu?

_Apa yang kaupercayai dari benda ini?_

Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya.

_Kalau kau ingin selamat, maka ikutlah bersamaku, kita akan mencari jalan keluar!_

Jalan keluar. Tawaran itu tidak bisa kutolak.

Apakah orang itu adalah orang yang sama sepertiku? Terjebak di dalam dan sedang mencari jalan keluar?

Aku tak bisa menolak.

Aku maju, mengayunkan kaki dan tanganku agar bergerak semakin mendekat ke pusara. Aku seperti berenang di udara, ini pengalaman yang menakjubkan, namun sekaligus membuatku takut akan pelbagai kemungkinan.

Terus ... aku terus berenang mendekat, tangan-tangan tersebut nyaris kalah dengan kekuatan netra yang mencoba menutupi lubang. Aku segera meraih tangan itu, bergenggaman erat.

Tapi di luar dugaan lubang itu seperti membuka akses lebih lebar dan tangan itu menarikku keras, menerobos ke dalam.

Aku tak bisa menahan keterkejutanku.

Tangan itu begitu panjang, di bawah tangan itu masih ada banyak tangan-tangan yang kurasa dapat memanjangkan tubuhnya. Mereka seperti anemon. Pemandangan ini begitu mengerikan, aku mual, tangan-tangan itu begitu banyak.

Aku tertipu lagi.

Tangan-tangan itu seperti memiliki mata. Ketika melihatku, tangan-tangan itu bergerak menggapai-gapai seperti ingin menggapaiku.

Tangan yang tadi menarikku pun terus menarikku mendekat.

Aku menjerit ketakutan.

Aku mencoba meloloskan diri, namun tangan-tangan yang menarikku mulai melilitku seperti belitan tumbuhan ke inangnya. Sama seperti ketika pusara hitam membelitku dan membawaku ke tempat-tempat aneh ini. Aku tak bisa bergerak, aku menangis putus asa.

Lepaskan aku!

Aku tak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya jika aku tenggelam di dalam tangan-tangan itu.

_Aku._

_Akan._

_Mati._

Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin kembali, aku tak mau terjebak di dalam tempat ini!

Aku ditarik dan terus ditarik, tenggelam di dalam tangan-tangan itu. Aku dapat merasakan sebuah hawa nafsu yang sangat besar. Benar saja, tangan-tangan itu menyentuh setiap inci tubuhku.

Meremas dadaku. Mengelus bagian sensitifku. Menampar bokongku. Mengocok isi mulutku menggunakan telunjuk.

Aku jijik luar biasa.

Tapi aku merasakan birahi yang naik hingga kepala.

Aku terus disentuh-sentuh hingga pakaianku koyak, semakin tenggelam dan semakin tenggelam, tanpa terasa aku telah menembus dasar dan jatuh kembali. Aku terlepas dari tangan-tangan itu.

Aku jatuh, kemudian tercebur ke dalam air hitam dengan yang mengandung biji-biji bintang. Tampak indah seperti hamparan langit malam tanpa gangguan awan, dan aku adalah orang yang beruntung dapat berenang di dalam keindahannya.

Aku melihat sebuah bintang kecil jatuh melintangi mataku, aku terkesiap.

Aku semakin tenggelam, aku seperti tanpa harapan, aku tak bisa berenang ke permukaan, gerakanku seperti sebuah kesia-siaan. Aku terus-menerus tenggelam.

Berapa lama lagi aku terus terjebak tanpa menemukan jalan keluar?

Berapa lama lagi aku terus terjerumus ke neraka gelap tanpa dasar?

Berapa lama lagi aku harus melihat kegelapan sedemikian pekatnya?

Kemudian, aku menjadi begitu membenci kegelapan.

_Aku benci kegelapan._

Di sekelilingku memang banyak taburan bintang yang terang, namun tidak bisa mengimbangi dengan dasar yang gelap.

Aku benar-benar tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan.

_Aku._

_Tidak._

_Mau._

_Tenggelam._

Aku memulai gerakan memberontak, berteriak di dalam air meskipun gelombang suaraku hanya menciptakan gelembung-gelembung air. Aku pun tidak heran lagi kalau aku pun juga dapat bernapas di dalam air. Aku tahu, ini tidak nyata. Aku tenggelam dalan fantasi.

Apakah ini fantasi?

Tapi aku baru tahu bahwa aku memiliki kemampuan seperti ini.

Aku tenggelam dalam fantasi, aku harus segera menyadarkan diri.

Ketika aku ingin menjambak rambutku sendiri, terdapat sepasang tangan yang memelukku dari belakang.

Tangan hitam seperti hamparan angkasa berlukiskan bintang-bintang.

Aku terkejut, belum sempat aku memberontak, daguku sudah ditolehkan ke belakang dengan tuntunan jari, bibir bertemu bibir.

Aku dicium.

Aku membuka separuh mataku yang refleks tertutup, sosok orang ini tidak memiliki wajah, aku seperti berciuman dengan galaksi. Tapi ia memiliki bibir yang menggoda.

Ia seperti bunglon.

Aku dicumbunya, daguku semakin dinaikkan, bibirku dihisap, lidah hitam itu mengelus pucuk bibirku, dan mencuri celah akses masuk. Ia bergerilya di dalamku.

Gerakannya liar di dalam mulutku sampai aku tak bisa mengimbanginya, setiap inci mulutku dikecapnya. Mulutku dipaksa terbuka dengan cara jemarinya yang menekan kedua sisi pipiku. Aku seperti kehilangan tenagaku, tenaga memberontakku.

Kami terus bercumbu sedemikian kentalnya. Liur yang tak sengaja keluar kemudian berubah, menyala ke dalam kegelapan, memanjang seperti tali hidup, membelit kami berdua hingga tak menciptakan spasi apapun.

Aku tak sengaja mendesah ketika kulit kami bergesekan.

Menakjubkan, bercumbu dengan galaksi.

Menakjubkan, sekaligus menyisipkan terror.

Aku merasa aku mulai menyatu dengannya, terserap seperti _Black Hole._

_Black Hole?_

Aku terkejut, traumatis, aku berusaha menjauhkan diri, tapi sudah terlambat bagiku untuk meloloskan diri. Aku dan dia telah menyatu, aku terserap masuk ke dalamnya.

Tidak ... tidak!

Aku terbuai, aku tak mau menjadi satu dengannya!

Aku melebur dengannya, kami terus menerus tenggelam, dan ketika peleburan kami mulai menciptakan hasil besar, kami kemudian diselimuti cahaya terang.

Terang yang membutakan mataku.

Aku tak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah cahaya itu menyilaukanku.

_[Name]? [Name]!_

Apa?

Ada yang memanggilku?

Panggilan itu menimbulkan desing dan tiupan angin yang aku tak tahu berasal dari arah sebelah mana. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Kemudian berakhir hitam.

**.**

**.**

  "[Name]!"

  Perempuan itu tersentak dalam bangun tidurnya, refleks duduk di atas tempat tidur, peluh mengucur dari kening hingga leher.

Di samping perempuan itu, terdapat seorang lelaki yang memandangnya cemas.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Lelaki itu menyodorkan segelas air, yang diterima perempuan itu dengan suka cita.

Perempuan itu mengangguk.

Lelaki itu kembali berkata, "Apakah sebelum tidur, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu agar tidurmu rileks?"

"Sebelum tidur aku sudah berendam lama dan memakai segala cara agar tubuhku benar-benar rileks," perempuan itu menghela napas, "sama saja hasilnya, aku tetap bermimpi buruk. Mungkin aku dikutuk."

Tangan lelaki itu bergerak mengelus puncak kepala perempuan sekaligus istrinya tersebut, "Kau tak mungkin dikutuk, mungkin kau hanya stres. Kau hanya perlu istirahat."

Perempuan bernama Morishima [name] itu memandang laki-laki tersebut, tersenyum penuh sayang, "Terima kasih, Jitsui."

Jitsui tersenyum.

Ada satu yang membuat sorot mata [name] berubah terkejut. Senyuman [name] perlahan meluntur.

Di dalam manik oniks Jitsui, [name] melihat pusara indah. Seperti galaksi. Pusara itu berputar pelan. Ia merasa dirinya tengah berfatamorgana, tapi pusara itu benar-benar nyata.

Pusara yang membuatnya terus terjebak berkali-kali.

"Hm? Kenapa, [name]?"

Barulah [name] sadari, bahwa ia berada di sini, di samping Jitsui, dengan cincin pernikahan tersemat di jari manis mereka berdua akibat ia terjebak oleh Jitsui.

Ia berada di tempat yang salah.

Laki-laki ini, Morishima Jitsui, adalah _Black Hole_ -nya.

 _Black Hole_ yang sangat besar dan begitu dalam, seakan tak memiliki dasar.

Ia benar-benar sudah terjebak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_end._ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> sebenernya ini udah diketik setengah jalan pas chap satu ff Not Like This otw diketik. Kalo boleh dibilang ini adalah bentuk awal dari Not Like This cuma gak jadi kupake.
> 
> Ff ini ada saudaranya: Dead Inside berdasarkan POV Jitsui, cuma masih setengah jalan.
> 
> Dan yup, Dead Inside juga terinspirasi dari lagu (Muse - Dead Inside).
> 
> Ini aja, ku ciao dulu. Makasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
